


Raindrops

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-03
Updated: 2000-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny, Ray, the cabin, rain, and sap.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated PG

#### Rated PG 

This is for CatVina, who wanted some stress-relieving sap. 

Alliance owns these characters; and I make no legal claim to them, though I do make a moral one. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no money will be made. 

#### RAINDROPS 

Ben leaned against the porch railing and smiled, enjoying the cool late-night air. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy and carefree- if he ever had. 

He and Ray had finally managed to make it to the cabin in Canada and had spent a very busy week fixing the cabin. 

With the help of several of the local Inuit men, they had finished the repairs two days ago. They had even had the bathroom fixtures installed, much to Ray's delight. 

He and Ray had spent the last two days relaxing around the new cabin and going on long walks, Ben proudly showing Ray the home he loved so well. 

Ray had been honestly interested in all Benny had to show him, and Ben had thoroughly enjoyed getting re-acquainted with the Territories; seeing everything anew through Ray's eyes. 

Ben smiled as the clouds suddenly opened and the rain began to pour down. The wind whipped the rain around, and Ben was sprinkled liberally with the freezing drops. 

Ben sighed deeply, drawing the cool air into his lungs. He loved how the weather here could change so suddenly, loved how unpredictable it was. 

He wasn't sure how much Ray liked that, but he would have plenty of time to get used to it. Ray had actually been the one to suggest that they make return visits to the cabin a regular occurrence. 

This may have had something to do with the fact that both men seemed to find the cool brisk air of the Territories invigorating. Their lovemaking had been a nightly event since they had been here, and it had seemed that their encounters had been more passionate and robust than usual. Of course, they both felt free to relax and really let go, knowing there was no one for miles around to hear them. 

"Benny?" 

Ben turned at the quiet voice behind him. 

"What are you doing out here? Come back to bed, baby." 

Ben smiled. "I couldn't sleep." 

"Why not? Is something wrong?" 

"No, Ray, not at all. I was just standing out here thinking." 

"Thinking about what, hypothermia? It's freezing out here!" 

Ben laughed. "It's all right, Ray, I'm..." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're used to it being a billion degrees below zero. But that doesn't matter when you're standing outside without a coat on. Geez, Benny, you're not even wearing shoes! Get in here!" 

Ben sighed quietly, then allowed Ray to take his hand and lead him inside. 

Muttering something about 'stupid popsicle Mounties', Ray went over to the fireplace and stirred the embers, then tossed a log onto the fire. 

Diefenbaker trotted across the room, curled up next to the fireplace, and fell back asleep. 

Ray walked back over to his lover and looked him up and down. "For God's sake, Benny! You're soaking!" 

"Ray, I'm not all that..." Ben trailed off as Ray turned and walked away, stopping at the dresser. 

Opening one of the drawers, Ray pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants, then took a towel from another drawer. 

Ray crossed back over to Fraser. "Get undressed, Benny." 

"Yes, Ray." Ben lifted his eyebrows suggestively. 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Don't start with me, Fraser." 

Ben grinned. 

Ray took the towel and rubbed it briskly over Ben's hair, then stepped back. "Oh, you're all rumpled, Benny. I like it." 

Ben smiled and slipped off his sweatpants. 

"So, you stopped believing in underwear?" Ray asked. 

Ben didn't answer. He pulled the towel from Ray's hands and rubbed it slowly over his right leg, then his left. 

Ray watched, entranced, then forced his eyes off the sight. 

Ben removed his t-shirt and toweled off his chest and his back. Ray handed Benny the sweatshirt, and Ben took it, then smiled and let it drop to the floor. 

Shaking his head, Ray walked over to the bed. Pulling the quilt from the bed, he led Ben over to the fireplace, where the fire was now burning and crackling merrily. 

Ben sat down in front of the fire, and Ray dropped the quilt into Fraser's lap. Ben wrapped the quilt around himself. "Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"This quilt seems very large." He held one end open and Ray smiled and sat down next to Ben, wrapping them both snugly inside the quilt. 

They turned to face each other, and Ray took Ben into his arms. "Benny, you're shivering." 

"I guess I didn't really notice how cold it was. I was lost in my thoughts." 

Ray sighed. "What were you thinking about, Benny?" 

Ben pulled away to look into his lover's face and give him a beautiful smile. "I was thinking about you, Ray." 

Ray looked at Benny for a moment, then gave him a kiss. 

Ben broke the kiss with a small, happy sigh, and Ray wrapped the quilt more tightly around him. 

"How is your back, baby?" Ray asked, running his palm in a gentle circle over the scar, "is it okay?" 

"Yes, Ray. My back is fine. My everything is fine." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes, Ray." Ben pulled away again. "Well, actually, my lips do still feel a little cold. Perhaps you could help warm them up?" 

Ray smiled. "I think I can do that, Benny." He leaned forward, then suddenly pulled back. 

"Ray?" 

"I don't think we should take any chances, Benny. I think we need to warm up all of you." 

He gently laid Benny down on the floor, then laid on top of him. "Shared body heat, Benny. It's how the Inuit do it." 

Ben grinned up at him. "An excellent plan, Ray." 

Ray leaned down and kissed Ben, a slow thorough kiss that seemed to go on all night. Finally Ray pulled away and rolled off Benny to lay next to him. 

Ben reached out and pulled Ray closer, and Ray happily settled his head onto Ben's chest. 

Ray was silent for a few minutes, listening to the crackling of the fire. "Benny?" 

"Mmmmm?" 

Ray smiled. "You awake?" 

"Mmmmmm." 

"Good night, Benny." 

There was no answer except Ben's deep, even breathing; and Ray snuggled closer, listening to the rain fall on the roof above him and Ben's heart beat below him. 

#### THE END

Comments welcome.


End file.
